When The Rain Fall's-
by arissachin
Summary: Hujan... Mengingatkan Sakura tentang kenangan masa kecilnya... Ya, tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi? SasuSaku. For Winterblossom Headcanon Challange. Prompt 9! Review pleaseee :-)


Haruno Sakura, dengan menggenggam secangkir teh hangat menatap hujan di luar melalui kaca jendela ruangannya dengan senyuman lembut. Ia selalu menyukai hujan. Ya, selalu.

Alasan?

Gara-gara siapa lagi, kalau bukan…

–_Uchiha Sasuke._

"Jadi ingat masa lalu…" Desah Sakura. Dan, tanpa ia sadari ingatannyapun terbang menuju masa 15 tahun yang lalu. Dimana usianya masih… 7 tahun?

.

.

.

Prompt 38.

**W**_h_e_n_ **t**h_e_ r**a**_i_n **f**_a_l_l'_**s**– © arissachin

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

For Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge

_Warning : Fluff, Romance gagal, dan Prashippunden._

.

.

.

"_**Kapan berhentinya sih!**_"

Hujan bulan ini mengguyur kota Konoha hampir setiap hari. Dan, bersyukur Sakura selalu membawa payungnya di tas merahnya. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun memindahkan payung itu dari tasnya. Tapi, entah mengapa hari itu bisa di bilang ia sedang sial.

Karena…

Ia memiliki tas baru.

Tas berwarna putih itu merupakan kado dari Ayahnya, sepulang misi dari Ame Ayahnya memberikannya tas itu. Tas bergambar kelinci yang membuat Sakura sangat gembira dan ingin cepat-cepat memakainya. Dan, karena itulah pagi tadi ia lupa.

Memindahkan payung ke tas barunya.

Dan terima kasih, karena itulah ia jadi tertahan dan tidak bisa pulang dari Akademi sama cepat dengan murid lainnya. Padahal ia benar-benar ingin pulang! Dan, acara kartun kesayangannya pasti sudah main di televisi sekarang ini!

Bibirnya mengerucut ke depan, sudah lama ia berdiri di sini dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang menawarkannya pulang bersama. Atau setidaknya orang tuanya menjemputnya!

Tapi ia jadi ingat tentang _note _dari Ibunya tadi pagi, ia tahu orang tuanya pasti tidak akan pernah menjemputnya. Mereka sedang dalam misi rangking B ke Suna. Jadi, mustahil mereka jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk mengantar putri kesayangan mereka ini pulang tanpa basah kuyup.

Tangan mungil Sakura terulur ke depan. Ia mengengadahkan tangannya, merasakan guyuran air hujan yang cukup deras di telapak tangannya. Matanya menerawang memandang langit di atas. Ia memang menyukai hujan. Tapi ia benci terjebak dalam hujan.

'_Hah_.'

Ia mendesah entah untuk ke berapa kali. Inilah pekerjaan yang paling ia benci. **Menunggu**.

Suara deheman seseorang membuat dirinya menoleh. Dan, matanya sukses membelalak. Tanpa sadar, ia dengan cepat memutar kepalanya lagi ke depan, dan tidak lupa sambil menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di pipinya.

'_Ya ampun! Itu Uchiha-kun!_' batin Sakura.

Anak laki-laki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, ninja dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal itu. Dan tambahkan, ia adalah orang yang paling Sakura taksir saat ini.

Bagaimana bisa ada satu orang anak perempuan di Akademi Ninja ini yang tidak naksir Sasuke? Dia itu adalah orang yang paling-paling-paling-paling-paling-paling luar biasa! Sudah tampan, dari klan terpandang, pintar, dan _cool_!

Walaupun dingin, tapi ia tetap mempesona –setidaknya bagi Sakura.

"U-Uchiha-_kun _belum pulang?" sapa Sakura terbata-bata.

Ia tahu, ia pasti kelihatan bodoh saat ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk berkata-kata. Kesempatan bersama dengan Uchiha muda itu sangat jarang. Karena Sasuke selalu berlatih, jadi Sakura hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh saja.

Ia tidak pernah bisa sedekat ini. Bocah kecil itu selalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Bocah lelaki itu mungkin tidak tahu, bahwa tiap minuman yang ada seselesainya ia berlatih berasal dari seorang gadis yang menjadi penonton setianya di balik pohon.

Gadis yang selalu menyukainya dari jauh.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Kenapa masih di sini?"

"Aku lupa bawa payung," Sakura menggaruk sisi kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Jadi… Ya begini, hehehe."

Dan, tanpa aba-aba Uchiha muda itu membuka payung transparan miliknya. Dengan sebelah tangan yang masuk ke sakunya, Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap punggungnya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya panjang, ia tersenyum sedih. Walaupun itu bukanlah sebuah pertemuan yang berarti, tapi ia tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya, ia pernah mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Tapi, ia tidak bia menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Ia berharap setidaknya Sasuke menawarkannya untuk mengantar pulang –yah mustahil sih, atau setidaknya…

–**Menunggui hujan bersamanya.**

Kepalanya menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan senyuman sedihnya. Tapi senyumannya terhapus begitu melihat sebuah benda berwarna kuning-oranye di sodorkan tepat di hadapannya.

"–Eh?"

Dan, mata hijaunyapun mendongak dan mendapati mata hitam Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan _ada-apa-lihat-lihat-hah. _Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengkerutkan alisnya. Ia bingung, kenapa sebuah payung di sodorkan padanya?

"Untuk apa, Uchiha-_kun_?"

'_Bagus, pertanyaan bodoh Haruno Sakura_,' batin Sakura.

"Untukmu," Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau mau kehujanan?"

"Ti-tidak sih," ujar Sakura pelan. "Tapi, ini milik siapa?"

"Ambil saja," Uchiha muda itu lalu menyodorkan payungnya pada Sakura. "Hn?"

"Aah, ya… _Arigatougozaimasu, _Uchiha-_kun_," Sakura membungkuk kecil, lalu tangannya mengambil payung itu.

"Hn."

Pemuda kecil itu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan senyuman sedih yang ada di bibirnya, melainkan sebuah senyuman bahagialah yang timbul di bibirnya. Yap, hari pertama dimana ia mengobrol dengan Sasuke! Yeay! Ino bisa-bisa mati cemburu kalau mendengarnya. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana merahnya muka si Ino _pig _itu jika tahu. Yaa sebenarnya bisa ia bayangkan kok, hhihihi.

Ia tidak sabar menunggu esok hari… Karena, ya kau tahu bukan kalau –

"Sakura," suara Sasuke membuat imajinasinya hancur. Tanpa sengaja mata hijau Sakura saling pandang dengan Sasuke. Kedua mata mereka saling bertautan, seolah tak ingin lepas. Sasuke hanya memutar kepalanya ke belakang, namun tubuhnya masih menghadap ke depan. "Sasuke. Bukan Uchiha-_kun_. Dan…."

Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. Keheninganpun menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa detik.

Pemuda cilik itu memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya lagi –masih dengan wajah datarnya. "Lain kali, bawakan jus tomat saja."

Dan, sang Uchiha bungsu mampu membuat gadis kecil Haruno kita ternganga yang menatapnya pergi tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi. Ketika Sasuke menghilang di balik gerbang Akademi, Sakura sudah tidak mampu menahan pekikannya. Ia memekik seraya meloncat-loncat. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam kesialannya. Ya Tuhan, kalau begini sih Sakura rela tidak bawa payung tiap hari juga tidak apa-apa asal bisa mengobrol dengan Sasuke!

Kalau ia bisa pingsan, ia pasti sudah pingsan dari tadi.

Karena Sasuke terlihat begitu keren tadi! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KYAAAA! KYAAA!

Sakura masih tertawa-tawa kecil. Lalu setelah tawanya reda, ia memandangi tembok tempat Sasuke berbelok ke arah distriknya. Sakura kecil tersenyum sumringah. "Hm, Sasuke…_kun_."

Ia bersumpah, sampai ajal menjemputnya ia tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian ini. Tidak akan pernah.

Tapi… sesuatu membuatnya tersadar.

"Eh? Jus tomat?" mata hijau Sakura terbelalak. Ia lalu menutup mulutnya yang mulai menganga dengan cepat. "Dia tahu?!"

Ck… Ck… Ck…

Apakah Haruno Sakura tidak pernah tahu, bahwa tidak ada satupun yang tidak terlihat bagi mata klan Uchiha?

_**Baka**_**.**

.

.

O**W**AR_I_.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE:**

"Loh?" Naruto tengah memandangi kiri dan kanannya. Seingatnya ia menyimpan payungnya di atas lemari. Tapi kenapa tidak ada? Siapa yang mengambilnya ya? Kalau begini ia pulang dengan apa? "Dimana ya dimana…"

Tangan mungilnya bergerak ke arah dagunya. Mencoba mengingat siapa saja orang yang tahu dimana ia menyimpan payungnya. Seingatnya hanya ada satu orang yang tahu… Dan dia itu… _rival Naruto satu-satunya_.

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RRRRGHT! SASUKEEE AWAS KAU BOCAH TERKUTUK!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Author Note's :_

_Hohohohoho. Bagaimanaaaaaaa? Kurang fluff ya, fluff gagal, romance gagal… #pundungdipojokan #diinjek_

_Tapi saya pengen nyobain sih, sejenis childhood romance, jadi bikin gini hehehe._

_Whatcha think? Give me a review! :-)_

_._

_._

_Sign._

_._

_._

_arissachin_


End file.
